total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole
Nicole, labeled The Secret Agent is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She will be reintroduced in her return to TDDO in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Nicolesquare.jpg MMBack.jpg RRBack.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Nicole has no memory of her past, family, or friends. All she remembers is that her parents left at an orphanage at an early age. Later on, she was taken in by a secret government organization to become an agent that protects the world from all evil. She was trained to have no emotions or connections for anyone she knew. Nicole was also trained to be at the peak of condition. This, however, turned into a bad thing. She soon became a machine who has no feelings for anyone. In order to help her, the government decided to sign her up for Total Drama. That way she could be around other teens and maybe undo the mess they created. The organization will be around the island watching and making sure Nicole doesn't go out of control. Will she be able to gain feelings or will she continue to been an emotionless agent? Coverage Total Drama All Stars Do Over Nicole appeared in a exclusive clip surrounding Sierra's after flush. Sierra was brought to Area 51 by Nicole's boss, who hired Sierra as an agent. Nicole remains emotionless, which turns out to be her main perk. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Sierra contacted her boss on the disappearance of important files regarding the island's radioactivity. Her boss turned the mission over to Nicole telling her to find the "perpetrator". This is her mission of Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Nicole arrived on the island in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! with her team, the Mutant Maggots. Jack immediately tried to befriend her, shutting him down instantly and later rejecting Rodney's affections. In Teaming With Toxins, Nicole confronts Ella on helping other teams, and indirectly befriends her. Nicole becomes more suspicious after a chemical bomb is set up by supposedly Zachary. She began tracking down toxic points on the island, and later is forced to work closely with Jack again in Ice, Ice, Baby. In Finders Creepers, Nicole is switched over to the Radioactive Rats, where she becomes immediately annoyed with Leonard and befriends Jasmine and Coby. Nicole eventually is confronted by Jasmine and later believes she's taking everything too seriously, which Nicole believes is blowing her cover. She teams up with Leonard to fix that problem and fix his own of not being serious enough. The two grow especially close in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean when Nicole helps Leonard "un-wizard". Nicole rebukes Leonard in fear of dropping her cover but ultimately opens up to him. In Quarantine Cuisine, Nicole gains Leonard's affections, and he flirts with Jasmine to try and make her jealous, as advised by Harrison. Nicole becomes confused and is later framed by Scarlett for trying to harm Jasmine. Nicole seeks solitude in Zachary, Giselle, and Cheyenne who believe she's innocent. Giselle works to fix her and Leonard's relationship while Nicole reveals to Harrison, Zachary, Cheyenne, and Max that she is actually a secret agent in Out Of Sight, Out Of Mine. Nicole reveals this to Leonard in Up, Up, And Away, and the two grow closer, which is utilized by Scarlett by threatening Leonard's life. In Eat, Puke, And Be Wary, Giselle and Nicole bond, resulting in Giselle giving herself up to the catapult to aid the others in stopping Scarlett. In Tox Box, Nicole fails to capture Scarlett again, and is cheated out of the game due to vote rigging by Scarlett in Hurler's Haven. At that point, Nicole and Scarlett reveal the true nature of why a secret agent's presence is needed on the island and how severe the situation is. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Nicole arrived with the rest of the Total Drama Revenge Do Over returnees. Having been demoted as a secret agent, Nicole didn't necessarily have any other goal other than erasing Chris's memory of the previous season's events. Nicole and Leonard, having not shared their first kiss, spent more time around each other than they did focusing on the game. Both were assigned to Waneyihtam Maskwak. Nicole's phone continuously rang throughout her stay on the show, trying to inform her that she got her job back. Nicole didn't answer this call until Leonard and her shared their first kiss at Leonard's elimination, and later her own elimination in I Love You, Grease Pig! when she failed the challenge again, but not before she got her old job back. In the finale, Lies, Cries, And One Big Prize, Nicole casually watched the finale with Leonard. In the special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, Nicole remains a part of her business, allowing Leonard to visit as he pleases. She works alongside Sierra, and declines the Ridonculous Race invite due to a new special mission she's being sent on, and plans to bring Leonard. Gallery nicole_rot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp017.png Nicoleishere.png Nicolefront.png Nicolee.png Nicole.png Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Nicole has competed against, she has yet to outrank Eva, Noah, Beth, Trent, Geoff and Gwen. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Nicole has competed against, she has yet to outrank Brick and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Nicole has competed against, she has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Nicole has yet to outrank Sammy and Scarlett. *Of the second generation of original characters, Nicole has yet to outrank Harrison and Jack. Trivia *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Jasmine, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from the Mutant Maggots to the Radioactive Rats in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Original Characters Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears